Tino vs The Dazzlings (WAOLD)
This is when the Battle of Tino and Sunset Shimmer against the Dazzlings in Weekenders Adventures of LEGO Dimensions. The Portal opened and came out Sunset Shimmer at Canterlot High Sunset Shimmer: I've got to find Tino! She ran to find him. Sunset Shimmer: '''Tino! '''Tino: '''Sunset? You're here! She hug him '''Sunset Shimmer: '''Thank Neptune you're alright! And what happen to you Underwear? It got stretch out. '''Tino: '''The Dazzlings gave me a Wedgie. And that one is belong to my Dad Underwear when he was a Kid. '''Sunset Shimmer: Ouch. I'm so happy I found you. Tino: Yup. I hope we'll see another Keyblade wielder after that. Sunset Shimmer: '''Are you ready, Tino? '''Tino: Ok, Sunset. This is it! Batman: Good luck, Tino Tonitini and Sunset Shimmer. Emmet: I'm Coming along with Tino and you, Sunset. Tino: '''Is Okay, Me and Sunset will take care of Ourselves. '''Emmet: '''Are you sure? '''Tino: '''Yes. '''Emmet: '''Okay, good luck. '''Gandalf: (in the little green army man's voice) Ya gonna need it. They went to Portal to find Lord Vortech Tino: Ok, Sunset. You got a Keyblade? Sunset Shimmer: '''Nope. Only my Guitar. '''Tino: Looks like we need back-up. Human Rainbow Dash: (off-screen) Well, you got back-up right, here. Tino: Rainbow Dash? Is that you? Human Rarity: She's right, darling.(Kisses Tino) Tino: Thanks, Rarity. Sunset Shimmer: '''Great to see you guys again. Oh, and Gamer Kid said that he wants me to say Hi to you all. '''Human Fluttershy: Who's Gamer Kid? Sunset Shimmer: '''He's a boy who likes Video Games. '''Tino: '''Yup. And he likes Videogames so much. '''Sunset Shimmer: Tino. Emmet told me that we should go on a Date. Tino: Ok. Who is the other one the Alpha Gang knows about? Sunset Shimmer: '''Don't know. Someone else I guess. '''Tino: '''Well, anyway we should Battle the Dazzlings. '''Sunset Shimmer: Ok. Hope they don't put you under their spell. Tino: '''Oh, Don't worry. I have an Earplugs from my Mum. '''Human Applejack: But you left those at home, Tino. Tino: 'I was. But my Mum delivered to me. '??????: You don't think on using those, our love. Tino: '''(Scream) The Dazzlings!!! '''Human Rainbow Dash: '''Why are you Screaming like a little Girl? '''Adagio Dazzle: He's our crush, rainshrooms. Sing with me, girls. Tino: Don't need Earplugs. I'll take you three out! By the Power of Music! Sonata Dusk: '''Alright! Time to race the Music! '''Sunset Shimmer: '''Face! It's Face the Music! Get it right, next time. '''Sonata Dusk: '''I should write it down. '''Aria Blaze: And sing Battle of the Bands. That works for us. Tino: C'mon, Dazzlings. Do your worse. They are blowing raspberries at him Tino: Is that the best you three got? Then Sci-Twi arrives Sci-Twi: Tino! I'm here. Tino: '''Thank Neptune, you're here. Sci-Twi nods and unleashes the Magic from her Amulet '''Tino: '''What a Woman. '''Sunset Shimmer: She's good, Tino. Aria Blaze: Who cares? Tino will be ours and that's that!!! Sunset Shimmer: I don't bet on it, Aria. Look. Sci-Twi transforms into Midnight Sparkle Tino: The Dazzlings meet Midnight Sparkle. Sonata Dusk: Looks like she doesn't understand magic like us. Midnight Sparkle: (Laugh's) You were right! I didn't understand magic before. But I do now! Tino: '''Let's go!!! They Start a Battle of the band's '''Tino: '''Hope you brought your Instruments. Cause I'm on Fire! '''Human Fluttershy: I got my Tambourine, Tino. Human Pinkie Pie: I'm on Drums, Tino. Human Applejack: I got the Base. Human Rarity: I'm on my Keytar. Human Rainbow Dash: Got my Guitar. Tino: '''Time to rock and Roll!!! '''Adagio Dazzle: So, if the Rainbooms want to turn this into a real battle of the bands? Then let's battle! Sunset Shimmer: 'Let's Begin! They start Singing ::: 'Dazzlings :::: Ah, ah-ah, ah-ahh :::: Ah, ah-ah, ah-ahh :::: Ah, ah-ah, ah-ahh :::: Ah, ah-ah, ah-ahh ::: Dazzle :::: We heard you want to get together :::: We heard you want to rock this school :::: We've thought of something that is better :::: Something that changes all the rules :::: Why pretend we're all the same :::: When some of us shine brighter? ::: Blaze and Sonata Dusk :::: Shine brighter ::: Dazzle :::: Here's a chance to find your flame :::: Are you a loser or a fighter? ::: Dazzlings :::: Me and you, you and me :::: Why don't we see who is better? :::: We don't have to be one and the same thing :::: Oh, what's so wrong with a little competition? :::: Are you afraid of failing the audition? ::: Dazzle :::: You're a star and you should know it :::: Yeah, you rise above the rest :::: It doesn't matter who you hurt :::: If you're just proving you're the best ::: Dazzlings :::: Ah, ahh-ahh-ahhh :::: Battle! You wanna win it :::: Let's have a battle, battle of the bands :::: Let's have a battle, we'll go all in it :::: Let's have a battle, battle, battle :::: Battle of the bands ::: Dazzlings and students :::: Battle! ::: "Blueberry Cake": I can beat you! ::: The Dazzlings and students: Battle! ::: "Cherry Crash": Ha! You wish! ::: The Dazzlings and students: Battle! ::: Trixie Lulamoon: I so want this! ::: The Dazzlings and students: Battle! ::: "Captain Planet": Not if I get it first! ::: Dazzlings and students :::: Me and you, you and me :::: Why don't we see who is better? :::: We don't have to be one and the same thing :::: Oh, what's so wrong with a little competition? ::: Students :::: I'm going out and winning the audition ::: Dazzlings and students :::: Battle! We wanna win it :::: Let's have a battle, battle of the bands :::: Let's have a battle, we'll go all in it :::: Let's have a battle, battle, battle :::: Battle of the bands! Tino: O-K. I think we should sing now. Human Rainbow Dash: '''What are you? A Crybaby, Tino? '''Tino: No, Rainbow Dash. Let's do Awesome as I Wanna Be! Human Rainbow Dash: Ok, Tino. Hit it! : Rainbooms :: Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! : Dash :: Awesome as I wanna be : Rainbooms :: Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! : Dash :: Awesome as I wanna be :: First you see me riding on a sonic boom :: Got my guitar shreddin' up my latest tune :: There is nothin' you can do to beat me :: I'm so good that you can't defeat me : Dash and the Rainbooms :: Yeah, I'm awesome, take caution :: Watch out for me, I'm awesome as I wanna be :: (Yeah!) I'm awesome, take caution :: Watch out for me, I'm awesome as I wanna be : Rainbooms :: Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! :: Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! : Dash :: Step aside now, you're just gettin' in my way :: I got sick chops you could never hope to play :: When it comes to makin' music, I'm the ruler :: You wish you could be twenty percent cooler : Dash and the Rainbooms :: Yeah, I'm awesome, take caution :: Watch out for me, I'm awesome as I wanna be :: (Yeah!) I'm awesome, take caution :: Watch out for me, I'm awesome as I wanna be! Tino: Bravo, Rainbow Dash. Human Rainbow Dash: Thanks, Tino. Tino: '''Only one more left for them. '''Adagio Dazzle: We got our own thing. Hit it, Girls! Tino: '''Oh Boy. Please don't be Welcome to the Show. Please don't be Welcome to the Show. Please don't be Welcome to the Show. '''Adagio Dazzle: Sorry, Tino. We'll sing Welcome to the Show. Tino: '''I hate my Life from them! '''Midnight Sparkle: Why you don't like the Dazzlings, Tino? Tino: Because, Twilight. The Dazzlings are trying to put me under their Spell. (Whispering) Is a good thing that I put on Earplugs from their Singing. Midnight Sparkle: So what? I'm protected by Equestrian Magic. Tino: Lucky you, Twilight. Where's DJ Pon-3 when we need her? Sunset Shimmer: She'd better get here because the sirens are about to sing! : Dazzlings :: Ahh, ah-ah, ahh :: Ah, ah-ah, ah-ah-ah, ah-ah-ah :: Ah, ah-ah, ah-ah-ah, ah-ah-ah :: Ahh, ah-ah, ah, ah-ah :: Ah-ha, ah-ah-ah, ah-ah-ah :: Ah-ah-ah-ah-ah : Dazzle :: Welcome to the show : Dusk and Aria Blaze :: Ah-ah-ah-ah, ah : Dazzle :: We're here to let you know : Dusk and Aria Blaze :: Ah-ah-ah-ah-ah-ah : Dazzle :: Our time is now : Dusk and Aria Blaze :: Ah-ah-ah-ah, ah : Dazzle :: Your time is running out : Dusk and Aria Blaze :: Ah, ah, ah : Dazzlings :: Ah-ha, ah-ah-ah, ah-ah-ah :: Ah-ah-ah-ah-ah :: Ah-ha, ah-ah-ah, ah-ah-ah :: Ah-ah-ah-ah-ah :: Feel the wave of sound :: As it crashes down :: You can't turn away :: We'll make you wanna sta-a-a-ay :: We will be adored :: Tell us that you want us :: We won't be ignored :: It's time for our reward :: Now you need us :: Come and heed us :: Nothing can stop us now : Rainbooms :: Oh-oh, oh-whoa-oh :: I've got the music in me :: Oh-oh, oh-whoa-oh : Sparkle :: Don't need to hear a crowd :: Cheering out my name :: I didn't come here seeking :: Infamy or fame : Rainbooms :: The one and only thing :: That I am here to bring :: Is music, is the music :: Is the music in my soul :: Gonna break out (Out!) :: Set myself free, yeah :: Let it all go (Go!) :: Just let it be, yeah :: Find the music in your heart :: Let the music make you start :: To set yourself apart : Dazzlings :: What we have in store (ah-ah) :: All we want and more (ah-ah) :: We will break on through (ah-ah) :: Now it's time to finish you! : solo : Shimmer :: You're never gonna bring me down :: You're never gonna break this part of me :: My friends are here to bring me 'round :: Not singing just for popularity : Shimmer and Twilight Sparkle :: We're here to let you know :: That we won't let it go : Rainbooms :: Our music is a bomb and it's about to blow : Shimmer and Twilight Sparkle :: And you can try to fight :: But we have got the light of : Rainbooms :: Friendship on our side! :: Got the music in our hearts :: We're here to blow this thing apart :: And together, we will never :: Be afraid of the dark :: Here to sing our song out loud :: Get you dancing with the crowd :: As the music of our friendship :: Survives, survives! : sans Dazzlings :: Got the music in our hearts :: We're here to blow this thing apart :: And together, we will never :: Be afraid of the dark :: Here to sing our song out loud :: Get you dancing with the crowd :: As the music of our friendship :: Survives, survives, survives! Tino: Hakuna Matata!!! Human Rainbow Dash: '''Why did you say that? '''Tino: '''I don't know. Something just pops out of my head. The Dazzlings stand up with broken bits of their pendants in their hands '''The Dazzlings: (sings off-key) We will be adored~ Tell us that you want us~ We won't be ignored~ It's time for our reward~ Tino: Horrible turn of events. Horrible. Adagio Dazzle: You may have won this round, Tino. But when our pendants gets fixed, we will make you join us and love us instead of Sunset Shimmer! Category:Sonic879 Category:Ryantransformer Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts